criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
There Will Be Blood
There Will Be Blood is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the fifty-sixth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It is the final case set in Grimsborough and the Airport district. Plot Upon receiving a letter from the Crimson Order instructing them to go to the woods, Jones and the player went to a picnic site-turned-construction spot in the woods. There, they found the body of Aloki Indian Delsin Peota, scalped to death with a death threat to the player carved onto his body. , issued by Serena to Samuel.]] During the investigation, the team once again asked Aloki shaman Anakee for help in investigating a 1643 Pilgrim feast. Soon afterward, Nathan found out that Delsin was killed in a secret gold mine in the city, which the team found and discovered to be the Crimson Order's headquarters. In the mine, they found an execution order for Adam Bentley, issued to Chief King by Serena Johnson, prompting the team to arrest her. During her arrest, Serena spilled that it was the Crimson Order who killed Delsin. Later, the Crimson Order hacked the television network in the city to offer a reward in exchange for the player's head so they could complete their plans. Shortly after, upon Anakee's instructions, the team dug at the construction site, only to uncover the mass grave of the Aloki Indians massacred after the pilgrim feast. The team concluded that Delsin's discovery of this mass grave was the reason behind his murder. The team then found Cathy King's hairs on the victim's scalp, forcing them to hold her in custody as a serious suspect in the murder. The team then finally found enough evidence to arrest Milton Grimmes as Delsin's killer and the Crimson Order's leader. unmasking himself as the leader of the Crimson Order.]] Milton immediately confessed to the murder, and detailed how his ancestor, Solomon Grimmes, seduced and married Inaya so he could organize a feast to gather all the Aloki Indians under one roof and kill them all (scalping Inaya in particular) in order to gain control over the gold mine in their territory, which would eventually be the birthplace of the Crimson Order. Declaring that he had the power to declare who lived and died in the town, Milton pointed his gun at the player, only for Ramirez to come in and knock him out with a frying pan. The team then handcuffed Milton, who despaired over how he was supposed to bring the player's head during their ceremony that night. The team then infiltrated the Order's headquarters as Crimson Order members and arrested Mayor Howard Johnson and Alden Greene, who were participating in the ceremony. The team then proceeded to the "trial of the century". In court, Judge Hall profiled Milton and his family as Crimson Order leaders and mass murderers. She also incriminated Serena in the murder of Adam Bentley, charged Alden of gold laundering and killing Rachel Priest for the Crimson Order, and reprimanded Mayor Johnson for abusing his power under his mother's orders. Judge Hall then sentenced all four to life imprisonment in solitary confinement, condemning the Order's violent ways and taking comfort in the end of the city's dark days. Post-trial, Anakee asked Jones and the player to help find proof of Aloki ownership over the Order-controlled lands. The team then found Aloki paintings in the gold mine, which (per Grace) was suitable proof of historical ownership over the lands. The team presented the proof to Anakee, who thanked the player for helping vindicate the Aloki before vanishing into thin air. The team then found Anakee's soul in the area, who said that she was called by many names through the years and that she represented the voices of the Aloki tribe. Due to the player's actions, the Aloki souls at unrest were now appeased, and so now she could join the ancestors as well. and the Grimsborough PD's farewell card to the player.]] After a while, the player informed the team that they accepted a position in the Pacific Bay Police Department. On the day of departure, Cathy asked the player for help in investigating something that someone had slipped into her purse. The player found it and restored it, revealing it to be a farewell card from Cathy and the rest of the GPD. The team then threw the player a farewell party, reminiscing over the player's experiences in Grimsborough before the player departed for a new city. Summary Victim *'Delsin Peota' (found scalped with "You are Next" carved into his chest) Murder Weapon *'Dagger' Killer *'Milton Grimmes' Suspects C56-Anakee.png|Anakee C56-RH.png|Roman Harris C56-SJ.png|Serena Johnson C56-MG.png|Milton Grimmes C56-CK.png|Cathy King Killer's Profile *The killer plays the violin. *The killer takes Vitamin C. *The killer eats snails. *The killer has gray hair. *The killer wears a gold brooch. Crime Scenes GBC56-CS1A.PNG|Site Layout GBC56-CS1B.PNG|Excavation Site GBC56-CS2A.PNG|Feast Hall 1643 GBC56-CS2B.PNG|Feast Table 1643 GBC56-CS3A.PNG|Mining Shaft GBC56-CS3B.PNG|Wagon Rail Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Site Layout. (Clues: Victim's Body, Tree Stump, Billboard, Chalice; Victim identified: Delsin Peota) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays the violin) *Examine Tree Stump. (Result: Peace Pipe; New Suspect: Anakee) *Ask Anakee about her peace pipe. (Prerequisite: Peace Pipe found; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Feast Hall, 1643) *Investigate Feast Hall, 1643. (Prerequisite: Anakee interrogated; Clues: Old Etching, Torn Fabric) *Examine Old Etching. (Result: Etching Portrait; New Suspect: Serena Johnson) *Talk to Serena Johnson about her Pilgrim Ancestors. (Prerequisite: Etching Portrait unraveled) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Tapestry) *Examine Smashed Billboard. (Result: Billboard) *Analyze Billboard. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Roman Harris) *Quiz Roman Harris about his billboard contract. (Prerequisite: Billboard analyzed) *Examine Chalice. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes Vitamin C) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Mining Shaft. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Sheet, Headband, Wagon) *Examine Torn Sheet. (Result: Execution Order) *Arrest Serena Johnson. (Prerequisite: Execution Order restored; Profile updated: Serena takes Vitamin C) *Investigate Feast Table, 1643. (Prerequisite: Serena interrogated; Clue: Totem Head) *Examine Totem Head. (Result: Faded Illustration) *Examine Faded Illustration. (Result: Illustration) *Analyze Illustration. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Milton Grimmes) *Talk to Milton Grimmes about his ancestor's wedding feast. (Prerequisite: Illustration analyzed; Profile updated: Milton plays the violin) *Examine Headband. (Result: White Sample) *Analyze White Sample. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats snails) *Examine Wagon. (Result: Crimson Order Helmet) *Examine Crimson Order Helmet. (Result: Handprints) *Analyze Handprints. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Cathy King; Profile updated: Cathy plays the violin) *Grill Cathy King about her possible involvement in the Crimson Order. (Prerequisite: Handprints analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Excavation Site. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Faded Notebook, Scalp, Skull) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Incriminating Message) *Question Roman Harris about the incriminating message. (Prerequisite: Incriminating Message unraveled; Profiles updated: Roman plays the violin and eats snails, Serena plays the violin) *Examine Scalp. (Result: Pink Hairs) *Arrest Cathy King. (Prerequisite: Pink Hairs collected; Profiles updated: Cathy takes Vitamin C and eats snails, Serena eats snails) *Examine Skull. (Result: Inaya's Skull) *Question Milton about the Aloki massacre. (Prerequisite: Inaya's Skull identified; Profile updated: Milton takes Vitamin C and eats snails) *Investigate Wagon Rail. (Prerequisite: All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Crimson Order Chest, Broken Slab) *Examine Crimson Order Chest. (Result: Dagger) *Examine Dagger. (Result: Bloody Hair; Murder Weapon registered: Dagger) *Analyze Bloody Hair. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has gray hair) *Examine Broken Slab. (Result: Slab) *Analyze Slab. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a gold brooch) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Ask Anakee if she needs any help. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Mine Shaft. (Prerequisite: Anakee interrogated; Clue: Paintings) *Examine Paintings. (Result: Aloki Paintings) *Examine Aloki Paintings. (Result: Paint Sample) *Analyze Paint Sample. (09:00:00) *Tell Anakee the Aloki can get their land back. (Prerequisite: Paint Sample analyzed; Reward: Burger, 18,000 Coins) *Investigate Excavation Site. (Prerequisite: Anakee interrogated) *Ask Cathy what's wrong. (Prerequisite: Excavation Site investigated; Clue: Cathy's Bag) *Examine Cathy's Bag. (Result: Torn Card) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Farewell Card) *See what Cathy has to tell you. (Prerequisite: Farewell Card restored; Reward: Jones Hairstyle, Grimsborough Keepsake T-Shirt) *Move on to a new crime (in Pacific Bay)! (No stars) Trivia *The title of this case may be a reference to the 2007 American drama film of the same name. *This is so far the only season finale where a proper trial for the killer ensues. *This is one of the cases in which more than one suspect is arrested. *This case and The Secret Experiments are the only district finales of Grimsborough in which not all the suspects are from previous cases. *This is the only case in Grimsborough to have a different Additional Investigation cover art. *In the crime scene "Mining Shaft", a warning poster of a Creeper from Minecraft and a cap of the New York Yankees can be seen. *Also in the aforementioned crime scene, there are several artifacts to be found that serve as a tribute to the Indiana Jones franchise, such as: **Indy's gun, hat, and whip. **From Raiders of the Lost Ark—the idol and its counterweight pouch, the ark, the ark's crate, and the amulet on its pole. **From Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom—the wagons, the horned skull, and Short Round's baseball cap. **From Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade—the Coronado cross, Pr Henry Jones's diary and umbrella. **And from Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull—the crystal skull. *In the "Wagon Rail" crime scene, a monkey head can be found. It is similar to the one featured in Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. A sacred stone from the same movie can also be found in the very crime scene. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Airport